Secrets Revealed
by LucasDials
Summary: Lincoln Loud thinks he knows his sisters as well as an 11 year old boy living with 11 siblings would, but one evening when he, Luna, Lucy, Lynn and Lisa get into some detailed conversations and end up revealing personal secrets to one another, they realize that they may not know each other as much as they think they do. Rated M for language & mature content in later chapters.
1. Dinner Time

_**Ok, so I got the idea for this story randomly out of boredom a couple nights ago. I've been a fan of The Loud House for over a year now and have been wanting to get back into writing fanfic recently, given I haven't wrote one since 2014 (and my writing skills have noticeably improved since then) I wanted to see what I could do with the concept of certain members of the Loud family having secrets or things about them you wouldn't otherwise expect. The plot will flow rather simply and for the first chapter I'll focus on all the siblings, but the rest of the story will focus on Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa, both since they're my favorites and since I feel it would be better to shorten it down by only focusing on a few of the siblings rather all of them, and it would also be rather hard to try and make up some weird secret about every single character. I've also taken into account the fact that some of them already have established secrets (most notably Lucy enjoying Princess Pony) so I've added my own on top of the ones that already exist in the shows canon. The writing in this fic may be a little shaky, but that's only because I haven't written in a while. The content will get a bit M rated in parts, but not too an insane degree (there's no incest for example) and there will be some language here and there. With all that said, I present my very first Loud House fanfic. Enjoy.**_

In the Loud House, it's almost always chaotic. And nowhere does that chaos show more than when dinner time comes around. You'd think it would be a real hassle to feed a family of 13, but in the Loud's case, it's actually quite simple.

One Saturday afternoon, all the Loud siblings were tending to there usual debacle when all of the sudden they heard a voice yelling from downstairs.

"Kids! Pizza's here!" Lynn Sr. yelled. All the siblings immediately rushed downstairs and into the kitchen past their father, causing him to nearly drop the 2 boxes of fresh, delicious pepperoni pizza.

"Now don't rush. There's plenty to go around!" He said as he placed the boxes on the dining room table. Immediately all the siblings starting digging into the gooey, greasy deliciousness that was the pizza. Before they knew it, all of it was gone.

"Well, would 'ya look at that." Lincoln said while licking the grease off his fingers, "There's no last slice for us to fight over this time." he said with a light chuckle.

"I'm stuffed." Lynn said with her hand on her stomach. "I couldn't handle one more slice!"

Lincoln glanced over at Lynn with a confused look. "Come to think of it Lynn, didn't you already eat a good bit earlier today?"

"I did eat, yeah." Lynn responded. "But It wasn't THAT much."

"Wasn't that much, huh?" Lola remarked. "You ate FOUR meatball subs dripping with marinara sauce, BBQ wings, and a double bacon cheeseburger!"

"Correction! It was a TRIPLE bacon cheeseburger, with extra onions." Lisa added.

"How have you not exploded by now?" Lana asked.

"Jesus Christ." said Lori. "Why would you even want to eat pizza?"

"Come on, I can't turn down a gift God's green Earth like pizza!" Lynn said while motioning towards the empty pizza boxes.

"I mean, pizza is great and all, but seriously Lynn! Eating that much is not good for you!" Lori exclaimed.

"Well, being on your phone all the time blabbering to your boyfriend isn't healthy either!" Lynn angrily remarked.

"That has nothing to do with anything! I'm just saying you should proably tone down eating so much a little. Or at least eat some healthier stuff."

"Like what? Healthy food tastes like crap." Lynn asked.

"Uh...salad?" Lori suggested.

"Nope."

"Broccoli?"

"Oh god no."

"Protein shakes?"

"Ok maybe, but that's not food."

"Protein bars?"

"See what I mean. Healthy food tastes like crap! All of it! Execpt maybe celery. Just sometimes."

"Well..whatever! But it wouldn't kill you to not eat so much! I'm sorry if I'm acting pushy, but I'm just concerned about your heal-"

Lori suddenly heard her phone ring and picked it up to see it was her boyfriend, Bobby. She answered it.

"Hey there boo boo bear!" She said to him. "I gotta take this." Lori told Lynn as she walked upstairs to talk with her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna...see myself out..now." Lola said as she got up and made her way upstairs.

"Same here." Lana said as she followed behind her.

"I'm gonna go polish my coffin." Lucy said as she exited.

"Poo poo." Lily said as Lynn Sr. picked her up and proceeded to take her upstairs.

"It seems the time has approached for me to begin inducting my nightly REM cycle. In simpler words, it's my bedtime."

"Yeah..mine too." Leni said as she followed Lisa out.

"Time for me to hit the hay!" Luan said as she laughed and left the room.

Since the pets were outside, the kitchen was now completely empty except for Lincoln.

"Well, guess I'd better be headed to bed too." He then left and proceeded upstairs to his room.


	2. The Living Room

Lincoln woke up the next morning around noon. He expected the hallway to be filled with noise per usual, but to his surprise, no one was there. He knocked on each of his siblings bedroom doors and got no answer from any of them. He then decided to go downstairs to see if they were there.

He walked into the living room and saw 3 of his sisters: Lucy, Luna and Lisa, on the couch fighting over the remote.

"Give it up dude!" Luna said.

"No way. I'm not missing Princess Po- I mean, Edward Scissorhands." Lucy said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like tune back in to our local information channel, street name: The News." Lisa said.

"C'mon dude! I gotta see the rerun of School Of Rock!"

"That movie is terrible." Lucy replied.

All of them continued to bicker until they saw Lincoln standing in front of them.

"Guys! Cut it out!"

At that moment each of them turned their attention to Lincoln.

Lincoln then remembered that it was Sunday, and the rest of the Louds are attending church. Lisa being a scientist dosen't believe in religion, and Lucy didn't go because...well...she's Lucy. Luna was able to convice Mom and Dad to let her stay home and practice some 'rockin' tunes" on her guitar.

"Fighting over the remote again, huh?"

"Are you really surprised? In a household of this capacity, it makes logical sense that our differences in interest would clash with one another, resulting in arguments, and inevitable physical force." Lisa explained.

"Can't you guys find something we can all enjoy?"

"Uh..let's see.." Lincoln grabbed the remote, sat down and started channel surfing.

"Star Wars?"

"No." they all said in unison.

"Seinfield?'

"No."

"Adventure Time?"

"No."

"Oh..what about this new Nick show, Welcome To The Wayne?"

"Sounds stupid." said Lucy.

"Well I don't know what the fuck to tell you guys then!"

Lincoln realized what he had just said and immediately covered his mouth.

Lincoln didn't know what to say. "I...I didn't mean...it just slipped out...I...I..."

"Bro, relax." said Luna.

"Wait, what? You're not mad? You're not gonna tell on me?" He said with a surprised tone.

"It's ok dude. It's not like we don't get a little dirty from time to time."

"Believe me, I've seen, read, and experienced far worse than any swear word you can think of." Lucy said.

"I believe it." Lincoln replied.

"I personally have no room in my brain for such silly words, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't occasionaly let one slip out." said Lisa.

"I thought you guys would be shocked..or mad." Lincoln replied.

"Nah bro, it's cool. Like Luce said, we've heard alot of bad stuff. Have you heard the stuff Lori says when she can't find her phone charger?" Luna said jokingly.

"That does get her pretty heated." He responded.

"Or when Lynn misses Monday night football." Lucy said.

"I can hear you, ya know!"

All of sudden Lynn came walking down the steps with one hand on her stomach. She looked rather weak and dreary, which is unusual for her. All of the siblings turned towards her.

"Lynn? I didn't know you were here! Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?"

"I was asleep dumbo." She said with an exhausted tone in her voice. "I feel awful. I ate WAY too much yesterday."

"Yeah...WAY too much. I'm honestly surprised you didn't have a heart attack or explode." Lincoln added.

"High metabolism. Food processes quickly." She said.

"It may now, but if you keep eating like that, It'll catch up to you.." Lincoln replied.

"I know. I guess I was just a little piggy. So what are you guys yammerin' on about down here?"

"Lincoln said fuck." said Lucy.

"Lucy!"

"What? Don't be ashamed. Lynn dosen't care. She actually swears the most."

"Hey! I do not! And I heard you mention me getting angry when I miss a game."

"Well, we share a room you know. I've seen it for myself."

"I don't get THAT mad!"

"When you missed last weeks game, you flung your head into your pillow and screamed " _TITTYMUNCHING COCKSUCKING FUCKING SHIT_ " and then punched a hole in the wall.

"Geez, you swear that much?" Lincoln said.

"Ugh, yeah, I do sometimes. But I can't help it."

"And you punched a hole in the wall?"

"Ha...that was a good one Luce." Lynn said in an attempt to make it seem like a joke.

She then whispered in Lincoln's ear, "If you ever say a thing about that to Mom and Dad I will turn you into a human pretzel. With salt."

Lincoln gulped.

"Well, I'm just gonna sit down now." Lincoln walked over and sat on the couch. Lisa, Lucy and Luna followed along.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Lynn said as she walked over and sat next to her siblings.

All of them were now sitting on the couch and Lisa picked up the remote and clicked the "Guide" button.

"Ooohhh. Guys! Dream Boat is on!"

They all immediately turned their attention to the screen.

"It's a rerun, but what the heck."

"Oh, this is a season 2 epsiode isn't it?" said Lynn.

Lisa checked the epsiode info box. "Yep, Season 2, episode...3."

"Oh god."

"What so bad about Season 2?"

"It's just..the first half of it is reallllly boring. Like, nothing happens."

"It picks up around episode 10 though." Luna chimed in.

"Yeah, but is it really worth sitting through 9 episodes of filler bullshit?"

"Yes it is. It's Dream Boat." Lincoln said assuringly.

"I guess. There's nothing else good on." Lynn responded.

The siblings precceeded to stay glued to the couch and watched a 3 straight hour marathon of the show. After it was over, Lynn spoke out.

"It's almost 3:30, don't you think the rest of the family should be home by now?" She said.

"Yeah, church service usually only lasts about an hour. I don't know why they haven't gotten back yet. Hold on, I'm gonna call Mom." said Lincoln. He preceeded to pull out his phone and call her.

"C'mon, pick up." It took a little longer than usual for her to answer, but then she finally picked up.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom, how come you guys haven't got home yet?"

"Oh...well, honey, you see, on our way back we ran into a little..issue..and by that I mean we hit a streetlight. The van's trashed. We're on a pretty empty highway, and we've been waiting for someone to come by for over two hours now, we just called our agent and someone to pick us up but they won't be here for another 2 and a half hours. You think you guys can hold the fort down and make do until then?"

"Uh, yeah. No problem mom. We'll take care of everything."

"Ok sweetie, thank you so much. We'll be home soon. Stay safe. Love you."

"Yeah, Love you too mom. See you then." Lincoln then hung up.

"Apparently Vanzilla is trashed. It hit a streetpole."

"Oh my god, is everyone alright?" Lynn worringly said.

"Yeah, they're all fine. But it'll be a good two and a half hours before they get back."

"What the hell am I supposed to do until then?" Lynn said.

"Don't you have balls to play with?"

Lynn held back laughing.

"You know what kind of balls I'm talking about."

"I did, but not anymore. There either flat or in Mr. Grouse's yard."

"She said we'd just have to make do. I'm sure we'll find something t-"

Just before Lincoln was able to finish speaking, the lights in the entire house all went off and the TV went dark.

"Dang it."

 ** _And that's it for Chapter 2. How will the Louds manage to pass the time? Lynn is without sports, Lincoln without video games, Luna without her electric guitar, Lisa without electricity to fuel her inventions, and Lucy...well..I guess it's kind of a win for her._**

 ** _Find out in Chapter 3, coming soon!_**


	3. Truth Or Dare

"Lincoln! Hurry it up with that darn flashlight!" Lynn yelled.

"I'm coming!" Lincoln then walked into the living room with a large, bright flashlight.

"Do we REALLY need to have light?" Lucy asked with a dissatisfied tone.

"Yes, we do, Lucy. You might like it in the dark, but that doesn't mean all of us do." Lincoln told her.

"Sigh."

Lincoln placed the flashlight on the ground to where all of them could see each other.

"Frankly, dear sister, I find your supreme obsession with darkness and isolation to be rather unhealthy." Lisa told her.

"She doesn't look sick to me bro.." Luna said.

"I'm sick on the inside." She replied.

"Rough dude."

"Alright, enough with the boring stuff, we're gonna have to find something to do to pass the time until the power comes back on! Or least until everyone else gets back!" Lynn shouted.

"Don't worry Lynn, we will! Calm down! It's not the end of the world." Lincoln said to her.

"That would be way more fun. I'd like to see a black hole." said Lucy.

"That it is highly scientifically unlikely to occur in our lifetime." Lisa said.

"Well you're a four year old genius, and we don't question that!" Lucy replied.

"There's nothing to question, though. It's pretty cut and dry." Lisa said to her.

"Enough about black holes, and questioning stuff dudes! Let's just try to have fun. We can have fun without power and Internet." Luna told them.

"Exactly, thank you Luna. We can just do something really simple...like...uh.."

"Russian Roulette?" Asked Lucy.

"No." Said everyone simultaneously.

"Ok, yeah, that's not exactly the most fun game..."

"Oh! I got it! Truth or dare.." Lynn said.

"There we go! That's always fun!" Lincoln said enthusiastically.

"That's alright with me dudes." Luna said.

"Ok...I guess." Lucy said.

"I'm usually above these silly, childish time waster games but...What the heck." Lisa said.

"Alright! I'll go first! Lynn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright then." Lincoln paused for a moment to think of something good to ask.

"Is it true that you snuck into Luna's room one night while she was hanging out with Sam and tried on her skull t shirt and skirt just to see what it was like?"

Lynn sat silent and seemingly befuddled for a second.

"You did what bro?" said Luna.

"What? Why would you think I'd do that?" Lynn asked, seemingly in a nervous tone.

"Oh, I heard from a little bird..."

Lucy lightly chuckled.

Lynn looked over at Lucy, and started to get an angry expression but quickly changed it to one of embarrassment.

"There no way I..." She cut herself off.

The look of embarrassment began to grow.

"Ok. Yeah, I did do that." Lynn then looked down at the floor in shame.

"Wow, bro. Didn't know you would be the one to want to do something like that."

"I'm sorry!" Lynn said.

"It's fine, dude. I don't judge. But next time just make sure to ask me if you wanna try out my stuff."

Lynn continued to look at the floor for a few seconds, then raised her head.

"Ok. My turn! Lucy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Give me all you got."

Lynn grew an evil grin. "Ok then...I dare you to..."

Lynn tried for a second to think of a good dare.

"Hug Lisa, and tell her you love her!"

Lucy responded, "Uhhh...do I have to?"

"Yeah. It's a dare. What, do you not love your own sister?"

"Sigh."

Lucy then turned over to Lisa.

"Greetings my dear sibling. You may engage in showing affection."

Lucy leaned in and preceded to hug her.

"How long do I have to do this?"

"You're forgetting something." Lynn said.

Lucy sighed. "I lo-"

Lucy couldn't finish speaking.

"I lo-"

She was having trouble expressing such warm emotion.

"Cmon just spill it out already!" Lynn said.

"I love you, Lisa." Lucy finally said it, in a surprisingly relaxed tone.

" _I love you too Lucy._ " Lisa said quietly.

"Huh?" Lucy replied quietly. She was puzzled at the fact that Lisa, of all her siblings, just showed sibling affection, especially considering she's made it clear in the past she cares not for "inane human emotions". Lisa did not answer. Lucy then let go of her.

"Alright, it's done. My turn." She said.

"Luna. Truth or dare."

"Hmmm...I'm gonna go with truth."

"Alright."

Lucy then quickly thought over what she was about to say.

"Did you, or did you not, just hear Lisa whisper 'I love you too Lisa' in response to me during my dare?"

Luna looked kind of confused. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"We're not that far apart. It couldn't have been that hard to hear." Lucy told her.

"Yeah, I think I did..."

"Ha! I knew it! You're not just a heartless robot!" Lucy said to Lisa.

Luna continued, "but why are you concerned about that?"

Lucy looked back over at Luna. "You mean, you're not at least at little surprised Lisa said I love you? **LISA** said I love you?"

"Well, I mean, I am a little, but you're sisters dude. You gotta show a little sisterly love."

"Yeah, but how do you really expect Lisa of all of us to be the one to say that? She's said herself she doesn't care for human emotions!"

"I said I didn't care for inane human emotions" Lisa told her.

"Inane meaning silly and stupid, in case you were unaware. Even someone as occupied in their own intelligence as myself wouldn't dismiss **love** of all emotions as inane."

"But, if that's the case, why don't you hug and say I love you to everyone in the house?"

Lisa replied with, "Be honest. Have you ever seen anyone in this house that isn't mom or dad do that out of their own free will?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Exactly, so don't single me out. Also, just because you might not see or hear me display love to my siblings that often does not even remotely mean I have no love to give. My scientific inventions and creations, for example, have endless amounts of effort poured into them, and obviously I wouldn't have given all that effort to make them happen if I didn't have love to give to them. And you know just because I don't always display affection to my family doesn't mean it's not there. I love you all very dearly, more than you know, even though I don't say it much. You have no idea how blessed I am, despite the fact I don't believe in blessings, to have not only a family that cares for me, but a family that accepts who I am and what I love doing the most. I know I act a bit off the wall, and, quite frankly crazy sometimes, but I want you to remember that we're family. And we'll always be family. And although I know I never say it, and I should honestly say it a bit more, I love you."

Lucy was in shock at the heartfelt words that had just came from her sister.

"Lisa...dude...that was so sweet." Luna said with a calm tone.

"Thanks Luna." She responded.

Lisa sat still for a few seconds before preceding to easily walk over to Luna and give her a hug,

Luna embraced it and placed her left hand on her younger sisters back. "Embrace the love, sis."

The two hugged for a few seconds before Lisa hopped down and walked over to Lynn. She did the same to her.

Lynn preceded to use her shirt to wipe her eyes free of tears as Lisa let go of her. Lincoln noticed and looked over at her.

"You ok Lynn?"

Lynn looked up at Lincoln. "Oh yeah...I'm fine...it's just, I've never seen Lisa act like this before. It's making me think of...myself...sort of."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked her.

"Well...I just feel like I act really...mean...and cruel sometimes. I feel like I'm hurting guys."

Lincoln put his hand on her back. "No, you're not hurting us Lynn. You can be a bit wild sometimes, yeah, but that's just you being you. You're Lynn Loud. You're who you are, you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Yeah I get that, but like, I feel like I go overboard sometimes. You know, with stuff I do."

"Ok, honestly sometimes you do. But that's ok, nobody's perfect. You'll screw up sometimes but it's never gonna make us hate you." Lisa told her.

"We love you, bro." Luna told her.

"Thank you guys so much. That means a lot."

While they were were comforting Lynn, Lincoln looked over to the corner of the room and saw Lucy was all alone with tears running down her eyes.

"Lucy?"

Lincoln walked over to where Lucy was sitting. The others followed.

She looked up towards him a little.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"For everything. I've always been the negative Nancy of this family, bringing everyone down, I stick out like a sore, infected thumb. No one ever hangs out with me or asks about me, it's no wonder. There's nothing interesting. I'm just a dark, pale nothing."

"No, no Lucy, don't beat yourself up, please." Lincoln told her.

"Dude, that's not true. You don't bring us down." Luna told her.

"Then what do I do? What do I contribute to this family?"

"A lot. Way more than you know." Lisa told her. "Look, I know you may feel alone, like an outcast, like no one wants to be around you, like everyone's against you. Being held up in a room fiddling with machines for most of your day definitely doesn't contribute much to your social life, so I kinda know the feeling. But you shouldn't be sad and worrying about this stuff, because you have us, your family, who love you more than anything. For pete's sake, I just did a whole monologue about family!"

"Thanks guys. That means...something. Which is better than nothing." She responded.

"I'm glad you recognize you're worth." Lincoln said.

Lucy then wiped a single tear from her face and preceded to sit on the couch. Lisa followed, then Luna, Lynn and Lincoln.

"Say, would you guys mind if we drop truth or dare and just chill here and talk for a bit?" Lynn asked.

"That's alright with me, bro." Luna said.

"Sounds relaxing." Lisa said.

"There's nothing I'd want more." Lucy said.

"That sounds great." Said Lincoln.

 _ **This one was definitely something lol, but anyways hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can since I already know what I want to do with the next one. Until then, see you soon and thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated.**_


	4. Can You Keep A Secret?

"And then, right as we walked in, everybody in the room got pelted in the face with cream pie!" Luna said. She was telling Lisa about a prank Luan pulled on April Fools Day the year before she was born.

"Just cream pie? That's it? Seems a bit...tame for Luan." Lisa pointed out.

"It was...but that was only the beginning, dude. This was when her pranks started to change; from simple and harmless to an art form." Luna told her.  
"We weren't prepared." said Lincoln.  
"Before we knew it, instead of sitting on whoopee cushions and getting pelted in the face with deserts, we were getting flung through the air into the window of Mr Grouse's bedroom and eating cupcakes filled with coleslaw that punched us in the face." Lucy said.  
"I've certainly seen my fair share of food punching people in the face before when it comes to Luan's pranks...but coleslaw in a cupcake? That's unlawful!" Lisa said with a revolted look.

Meanwhile Lynn was sitting on the edge of the couch just looking down at her feet. Something had been killing her for awhile and her siblings discussing Luan had caused it to roll around in her head even more.

"Say...you alright Lynn?" Lincoln asked. Lynn looked up at him.  
"Yeah...it's just something is bothering me. Say, let me ask you guys something."  
"Ok bro. What is it?" Luna said.  
"What's the question?" Lisa said.  
"What is it?" said Lucy.  
"You can ask us anything." said Lincoln.  
"Well...first I need to make sure of something. You guys know that in a house this big, it's kinda hard to keep things secretive. But this is something that I really don't want anybody else to know, so I have to ask you guys. Can you keep a secret?" Lynn asked them.  
"Yeah we can, dude. We won't tell anybody else." Luna told her.  
"I have many secrets of my own, and of others, so yeah, I can." Lucy said.  
"I believe I have enough room in my brain to store this confidential information." said Lisa.  
"Yeah, we won't tell anyone. Don't worry," Lincoln said.  
"Alright..." Lynn said, then looked down for a brief moment, then back up at her siblings.  
"It involves Luan, you guys promise you'll NEVER tell her or anyone else right? She said.  
"Whatever it is bro, your secrets safe with us." Luna told her.  
"Alright...we'll..here it is." Lynn said with a brief sigh.

"It was last year on April Fools Day, I'm sure you guys remember that whole fiasco, like usual. Luan pulled one of her super mega pranks and got every one of us...and by that point, I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand being so irritated and humiliated even if it was just for one day. So, I decided to get revenge on her...what I did seemed like a great idea at first. One day, when she had just left the house, I got on her computer and sent an email to the manager of a comedy club she was going to that night. In the email, I basically said a bunch of stuff about how Luan wasn't going to perform there because the place was a dump, everyone there was homeless and that they wouldn't know comedy if it hit them over the head with a cinder block. I thought it was funny at the time, although I'll admit a bit screwed up, but what I didn't know was that the so called "dump" comedy club was actually the most famous comedy club in the whole Eastern United States. Luan came home about 15 minutes later with tears in her eyes and told me that when she got there, the manager told her to "Fuck off!" and that she wasn't allowed to ever perform at the club. She was devastated, tears running down her eyes, talking about how now what could have been her big break had been ruined. I felt terrible then about it, and I feel terrible now. I just wanted to tell you guys about it because it's been eating at me for so long and I can't take it anymore. I haven't told her because I've been afraid she'll hate me forever.."

The rest of the siblings looked at Lynn in shock. They said nothing before Luna broke the silence.  
"So that's why she was so down in the dumps for two weeks straight. She didn't go to school and her grades got really bad."  
"She was stuck in that momentous state of depression for quite some time." said Lisa.  
"Seeing her that depressed made me feel like the happiest person on Earth." said Lucy.  
"Lynn...I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did that...and you feel so horrible about it." Lincoln said.  
"You have no idea how horrible I feel about it! It made me feel like garbage...I'd just destroyed someone's dreams. You can't get lower than that." She said.  
"It was horrible, and I'm glad you can admit you feel that way about it. We're not all perfect, Lynn. We're gonna make mistakes big and small. We're not gonna hate you over that. It was a year ago and Luan is doing so well right now I bet she doesn't even remember that." Lincoln told her.  
"You really think so?" She asked with a tear in her eye.  
"Yeah, I do." He said.  
"You're still our sis. We still love ya, and I'm glad you came clean about it. Talking to someone always helps." Luna told her.  
"Your secret is safe with us." Lisa said.  
"I second that." Lucy said.  
Lynn wiped her eye. "Thanks so much guys. I feel a little better now."

The room was silent for a few seconds, then Lisa said something.

"Uh...I have a bit of a secret as well."

The rest of the siblings then looked at her.

"Well, not a total secret because...someone in here knows, but it's something none of the rest of you know."

"What's it's about?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, it's not something nearly as damaging as Lynn's was, but it may shock and even disgust you a little." Lisa told him.

"If it's disgust involving gore, tell me everything." Lucy said.

"You can tell us, don't worry. Your secrets safe. You heard what we told Lynn." Luna said to her.

"There's not as long an explanation for it since it's pretty cut and dry, but the short version is..."

"...Yeah?" Lincoln said.

"A bit embarrassing on top of a little disgusting I may add, but here it is anyway. I'm not potty trained."

Lisa paused for a moment after saying this while her siblings reacted.

"What?" Lincoln said with a mix of confusion and disgust.

"Dude? Are you serious? You're a 4 year old that's probably smarter than any doctor working today, and you can't use a toilet?" Luna said.

"This is not the kind of disgust I was hoping for." said Lucy.

"Awkward..." Lynn simply said.

"Allow me to explain myself please! You'll understand."

"Ok, go on." Lincoln said.

"Well, let's go back to when Mom and Dad first tried potty training me. I was two, and it didn't work out. I resisted and wasn't interested in anything other than doing long division and things you'd never see any other two year old doing. And I guess they thought that since I was already so smart, I would learn it on my own. Heck, I think they were surprised that I didn't already learn it on my own! I'm surprised for Pete's sake! My only explanation for never learning is that I had, and have, far too much room in my brain for such simple minded information. And now let's fast forward to today...I bet you've wondered how I have time to use the restroom with all the experiments I'm working on all the time trying to solve the mystery of who knows what. Simple, I do my buissness then and there, and that's where Lynn comes in..."

Lisa looked over at Lynn, as did everyone else, and saw her with an extremely embarrassed look.

"What?" Said Lincoln.  
"Whenever Lisa needs changed, I'm the one who does it." Lynn said while looking down at the floor.  
"Gross dude!" Luna said.  
"Ew." said Lucy.

"Why you specifically?" Lincoln asked.  
"Why Lynn in specific...well..because she was the first one to find out that I don't actually use the toilet, and I told her to not tell anyone and she offered to change me whenever I needed it." Lisa explained.  
"Why Lynn? Why?" Lucy asked, revolted.  
"I figured I'd be nice and help her out. She's my sister!" Lynn said.  
"And if you're gonna ask why I can't just change myself..well, it's both because I want to focus on my work as much as possible, and because I just don't want to." Lisa told them.  
"I also still do it because I'm kinda afraid that if I don't...Lisa will try and harvest my brain or something." Lynn said.  
"I don't know about that.." Lisa said while preceding to make an evil grin.  
"Wow...that's..gross. But you learn something new every day I guess. Im surprised you've managed to hide it from everyone." Lincoln said.  
"Don't you remember when I told you I use Lily's training potty? I tell them I use that..and I guess they roll with it because of how closed off I usually am and how crowded the bathroom usually is." Lisa told him.  
"Oh...that's clever I guess. I never questioned it at least." Luna said.  
"Yeah." Lincoln replied.  
"Wait, so are you wearing a diaper right now?" Lucy asked. Lisa looked down at her feet while looking embarrassed.  
Lynn leaned over and looked down at Lisa's pants to see a white outline sticking out.  
"You are!" She pointed at her. "Does baby Wisa make a poo poo?" Lynn taunted her while laughing.  
"Shut it!" Lisa angrily said.  
"Lynn, cut it out! That's not cool!" Lincoln told her.  
"Yeah, not cool du-"

Luna paused after hearing a loud noise and smelling something terrible.  
Lisa looked down with an ashamed expression.  
"Ugh...really?" Lincoln said.  
"Uh oh." Luna said.  
"Looks like she did!" Lynn said before Lisa proceeded to punch her in the arm.

 _ **So this was...interesting to say the least. Secrets definitely got revealed, and the story lived up to it's title 4 chapters in. But anyways, thank you all for waiting and I will have chapter 5 ready very, very soon. Until next time, thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated.**_


	5. Rockin' Harder Than Ever

"It seems I've found myself in a rather unpleasant situation." Lisa said while looking down embarrassed.

"No duh it's unpleasant! You just crapped yourself!" Lucy told her.

Lincoln then came back into the living room from downstairs with a flashlight, wipes, baby powder and a diaper.

"Guys, I think the most obvious thing to do right now is just change her." Lincoln said. The rest of the siblings looked at Lisa.

"Let's do it this way. I'll hold the flashlight so we can see what's going on. Lucy, since you were taunting her, you're gonna be the one to change her. Lynn, you throw the diaper in the garbage, and Luna, you put on the baby powder."

"This is gonna be so awkward." Lucy said.

"I mean, yeah, but we're her sisters, and sisters help each other out." Lynn said.

"Alright dude, let's do this." said Luna.

Lisa then took off her pants and lied on the floor as each sibling proceeded to do as Lincoln told them. Lynn tossed her soiled diaper, Luna powdered her, and Lucy, to her everlasting shame and embarrassment, wiped her down and changed her.

"There. Completely clean." She said as she taped up the diaper on her.

"I thank you dear siblings for your assistance in cleansing of me of my filth. Even if it wasn't the most pleasant experience I've had." Lisa told them.

"That was a mess. A disgusting, unpleasant mess." Lucy said.

"That diaper smelled worse than Lana!" Said Lynn.

"Wicked gross, dude." Said Luna.

Lisa then proceeded to put her pants back on and the siblings all got back up and sat back on the couch.

"Well now that that's taken care of, what are we gonna do?" She told her siblings.

At the end of the couch, Luna was twiddling her thumbs a bit before she finally spoke up.

"Dudes, I don't know whether or not this would be a good time, but I feel like I can trust you guys. Since Lisa and Lynn revealed some personal stuff, I feel a little more comfortable spilling the beans on something that's been bothering me for awhile."

The rest of the siblings looked at her.

"What is it, Luna?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, it's a little...intense, man. Please don't let anyone else know!" She told them.

"It's fine, Luna. You heard what we've already said twice. We won't tell a soul." Lynn said.

Luna then put her hands in her lap and began to speak.

"Well, it started just a few months back. I'm sure you guys remember Sam. The chick I was crushing on for so long. Well, one day I finally got the nerves to go up and tell her that I was the one who sent her that letter. To my relief, my bravery paid off, because she said she always had feelings for me. That weekend, we went out on a, 'date' to a SMOOCH concert. It was a rockin' great time, man. The jams, the roars of the crowd, and the best part of it all: her right there with me. I didn't want that night to end, and neither did she. But eventually, the concert ended, and we had to head out. Luckily though, Mom and Dad were cool enough to let me stay over at Sam's place for the night. As we were leaving in bogus traffic from the stadium, in the back of the van, something came up within us. It was more than a feeling, and I think we both knew it. So, in the heat of the moment, in the back of that van, drinking a whole lot of not root beer, we rocked, and we rocked hard. So much harder than we ever could have imagined."

The rest of the siblings looked at her in confusion. She then proceeded to whisper into each of their ears exactly what it was they did.

"I think I'm gonna barf." said Lucy.

"Now my mind is picturing it..." said Lynn.

"Disgusting." Lisa said.

Lincoln said nothing and just sat with a revolted look.

Luna then continued with her story. "But anyways, when we got to Sam's place, we immediately hit the hay. When we woke up the next morning, I looked at the clock, and it was 10:57AM, almost an hour past when I was told to be home. I left in a hurry without even telling Sam goodbye, and when I got home, Mom asked why I was home late. I lied and said that the van was having issues and my phone was dead...Mom or Dad still don't know what really happened."

The rest of the siblings took a few seconds to process what they had just heard. Luna had gotten drunk and "rocked hard" with her girlfriend, and never told anyone else about it.

"I'm so...shocked. Luna, you don't seem like someone to do something like that." said Lynn. Luna's face grew with an expression of sadness.

"Yeah, I don't know what to say." said Lincoln.

"I'm sorry, bro. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. And I was afraid to tell anyone because I thought you guys would hate me for it." she said.

"We won't judge you. Sexual intercourse is part of human nature, even if 15 is a bit young to be doing it." said Lisa.

"But like, I didn't plan on that, and neither did she. We talked about it a couple days after it happened. We've since then decided to not do that kind of stuff until we get married." said Luna.

"You're gonna get married? You're 15!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but, if everything goes well, it's not impossible dude!" she said.

"We're not gonna think any less of you, Luna. It is a bit shocking that you guys did something like that, especially since you're 15, but it was only once and it's not like you hurt anyone. If you don't want anybody else to know, we promise no one will." Lincoln told her.

Tears were beginning to run down Luna's eyes, ruining her eyeliner. She lightly wiped it.

"I love you guys so much. I couldn't be more grateful that I have a family like you guys that love me for who I am. Whether it's being bisexual, or some mistakes I made, you guys love me regardless. And I'll never forget that." Luna told them whilst still sobbing.

"We'll always love you, and we'll always be there for you. Just keep rockin' on into the night." Lynn told her.

"Nice one, bro. Thanks so much." Luna responded.

The siblings all embraced each other in a hug on the couch. For all the times they've ducked, dodged, pushed and shoved, they always know to show their love.

"Uh….guys. I hate to interrupt the moment, but I have a confession of my own to make as well. It's not that big or shocking, but, what the heck." Lucy said.

"You too?" Lynn said.

"Yeah...well, uh...remember on Halloween that one year when all your Halloween costumes mysteriously disappeared?" She said.

"Yeah. Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Well...I may or may not have sold them all to buy a 200 dollar black funeral dress." Lucy then put on a fake grin.

The siblings all looked at her in a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"Heh…...better late then never to be honest I guess." She said.

"Well...at least she's honest." Lisa said.


	6. Bleeding Truth

As time continued to pass, the siblings were worrying more and more about whether or not the rest of the family was ok. It had been quite a while that they'd been gone.

"Dudes...I'm getting kinda concerned. The rest of the family still aren't home yet and it's past dark. I hope they're ok..." Luna said worriedly.

"Fear not elder sibling, the chances of harm getting in the way of them within in the distance of their location and our home are very slim." Lisa told her.

"Anythings possible Lis. But I really don't wanna think about a worse case scenario right now. I just hope they make it home safe." Lynn said.

"We all hope they do. But hope is a lot different from reality." Lucy said.

"I'm pretty sure they're fine, just a minor inconvenience or two." said Lincoln.

"Would a minor inconvenience take them two hours? Lucy responded.

"Let's just not think about it, ok? We managed to pass the time for the rest of today, I'm sure we can find a way to pass it for just a little bit longer." Lincoln told her.

"Sigh. Whatever." She responded.

The siblings continued to wait around in the living room as time continued to pass. The time was 8:07PM, over two hours after they said they would be back. Lincoln, despite his words, was growing the most noticeably impatient out of the bunch.

He looked over at his siblings and proceeded to sigh. "Guys..." He spoke up.

The rest of the siblings looked at him in concern,

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I need to...I need...I have to..." He said in a nervous tone.

"You got a secret too?" Luna asked.

He gulped and then nodded.

"Well, you heard us go on earlier, you know you can trust us bro, so you can just spill it out." She told him.

Lincoln looked down at the floor. He was starting to sweat.

"Ok..." The siblings had all their attention focused on him.

The room got dead quiet for a moment before Lincoln began to speak.

"I was...gonna have to tell you guys at some point...but here it goes."

He took time to breath before he spoke. He sighed before preparing to speak up again.

"I...I..."

The siblings were looking at him with a more worried look the more he hesitated.

"I...I-"

"Spill it bro."

"Ok...I..."

"I ha-"

Before Lincoln could keep talking, the door bursted open behind them. They all immediately looked in it's direction and saw the whole family slowly walk inside. They were rather wet and dirty.

"Guys! You're finally home!" Lynn said as she, along with everyone else, proceeded over to them.

"Why are you all so wet and dirty?" Lucy asked.

Lynn Loud Sr. spoke up. "We had a...rough time getting back, to say the least. For one, we were supposed to get picked up and drove home at 6 o clock, but then we got a call that said we had to wait another hour, and after THAT hour, nobody came, and all our phones were dead, so we had to ditch the van and walk all the way here in the pouring rain and snow. As if THAT wasn't enough, we nearly got JUMPED on the side of the street by a bunch of good for nothing teenagers, who stole my wallet and nearly KILLED Lana."

The siblings were taken back in shock. They could not believe what they had just heard. They all then looked over at Lana. She was sobbing and had a black eye, scars all over her left arm and a knocked out bottom tooth.

"Oh my god..." said Lynn as she ran over to comfort her.

"Why would somebody do this?" Lincoln said with a tone that had grown noticeably sadder.

"I don't know son. But the point is...were safe now. We made it home alive."

"Yeah, but look at Lana! And you lost your wallet!" He nearly yelled.

"I'm still alive son. Just be glad of that. I called the police, and they're gonna find the twerps who did this two us, and were also gonna get the van situation taken care of." He told Lincoln.

Lana started sobbing much louder before she finally spoke up.

"I just..told him not to mess with us...he hit me and bruised me and even tried to break my neck. He didn't kill me, but..." Tears started rolling down her face more and more. "..Someone else wasn't so lucky..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Hops. His neck had been snapped.

Lincoln, Lucy, Luna, Lynn and Lisa all gasped and looked down at the animal.

Lana cried as hard as she could while looking over his lifeless body. The rest of the family all got in closer to comfort her.

"It's ok little buddy...they can't hurt you anymore..." She was still bawling her eyes out.

"Why him? Why...why do some people hate so much?" She screamed in pain.

"I don't know..." Luna told her. She herself had started to sob.

"It's ok sweetie. He's in a better place now." Lynn Sr. told her. Lana reached in to hug her father.

"Dad.." Lincoln asked his father.

"Yeah son?" He said.

"What's gonna happen if they can't get your wallet back?" He asked while sobbing.

"Don't worry about it son. All that matters is that we're safe now...and no one can hurt us. No one." He reached in with the rest of the family as they all hugged each other.

"I love you guys..." Lincoln said.

They all continued lightly sobbing as they embraced each other's love. They held each other in for a solid minute before Lynn broke out of the group.

"Guys...guys. I don't feel right. I need to let something out. It's killing me." She told them.

They all turned to her and had looks of concern.

"You won't like it..but I need to say it." she said.

"What is it sweetheart?" said their mother.

"It's ok sis. Just let it out." said Lori.

Lynn gulped and proceeded to walk over to them.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" They said in unison.

"I'm so sorry...for everything. I'm sorry Lori for shoving my dirty socks in your underwear. I'm sorry Leni for telling you dodgeball was basketball. I'm sorry Luna for smashing the toms on your drum set out of anger. I'm sorry Luan for telling you your jokes sucked. I'm sorry Lincoln for playing punches with you even when you didn't want to. I'm sorry Lucy for reading through your poems when you were asleep. I'm sorry Lola and Lana for gluing you together on your 5th birthday. I'm sorry Lisa for taunting you about...things...I'm sorry Lily for putting my uneaten meatloaf in your diaper and saying you pooped. I'm sorry to all of you. For everything I've done to you. I've been a terrible sister..." She started to sob and looked down at the floor.

The room went dead silent for a few seconds.

"Lynn...don't cry.." Lori told her.

"We love you." Leni said to her.

"It's ok...we don't hate you! You're not a bad person!" said Lincoln.

"I can't...I can't take it! I can't deal with knowing I put you guys through so much shit!" She nearly screamed out.

"Lynn...we love you. Stop doing this to yourself." Lincoln told her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Why am I like this? Why do I act this way?"

"Lynn...don't get so torn up! Please! We love you!" Luna told her.

"I can't hurt you guys anymore!" She started bawling loudly before running out the door into the yard.

The rest of the family immediately went to the door.

"Lynn! No! Wait!" They all said.

She came to the sidewalk before stopping and looking back at them with tears streaming down her face. She stood there and looked at them for a few seconds before running to the street.

"Come back!" They all shouted.

Just at that moment, a vehicle engine could be heard growing closer and closer in the distance. Lynn tried to run to the other side of the street, but the vehicle got closer and she didn't make it over in time. It rammed straight into her and knocked her flat on the ground.

They all gasped and then preceded to scream.

"NOOO! LYNN!" Lincoln screamed with tears running down his eyes. He screamed as loud as his little lungs would allow.

The vehicle then stopped in the road as the driver got out to see what had happened. He saw her body lying in front of his vehicle and immediately dropped to his knees.

The rest of the family ran out into the street in front of the vehicle.

"Oh my fucking God...call an ambulance! CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW SOMEONE!" Lincoln screamed.

The driver of the truck pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as Lisa leaned down to check her heart.

"She's not breathing..." Lisa said.

A single tear dropped from her face onto Lynn's body.

 ** _And I'm gonna leave it at that for this chapter. You could tell this was the turning point in the story in terms of tone, things got pretty heavy. Anyways thank you for waiting so long for this chapter. I'll try to update more frequently but this chapter took so long mainly due to school and brief writers block. But I PROMISE, I will have a new chapter up before Christmas. At the most before the end of the month. With that said, thank you for reading, and see you soon! -Lucas_**


	7. Broken

CHAPTER 7: Broken

The family were now at the hospital, gathered together in the waiting room to hear of Lynn's condition. It had been nearly two hours since the incident. Out of the whole family, Lucy seemed to be the most stressed. She was pacing back and forth across the room, thought after thought running through her head. At this point, she just wanted to hear something about Lynn. Even it the news was bad, it would be better than nothing.

As thoughts continuously raced in her mind, she started feeling an uncomfortable amount of guilt. Lynn was the sibling she was the most close with; they shared a room together, and despite the fact that she often expressed annoyance towards Lynn's expressive lifestyle and behavior, she always knew that if it were any different, it just wouldn't feel right. She always held her close to her heart, but she would never admit it.

"Mom, why do you think they're taking so long? I'm getting more and more worried…." Lucy asked her mother.

She responded, "Just try and stay calm sweetie. They should come out any second to tell us something."

While Lucy kept pacing, Lisa was in the corner quietly sobbing. She tried to hold back how she was feeling, but it just wasn't working. What's worse is that she knew how things would most likely turn out for her poor sibling. Being as smart as her is both a blessing and a curse. Seeing Lynn lie there in front of those headlights, bleeding and bruised, was soul crushing, even to someone like Lisa. On top of how long it took them to get to the hospital and the general severity of her injuries, she couldn't ignore the fact that things were looking rather bleak for the young Loud. As she was still caught up in her thoughts, she looked up and saw a doctor with a clipboard walking towards the Louds.

"Are you all the family of Lynn Loud?" the young doctor asked.

"Yes, ma'am, we are." Lynn Loud Sr. said. "Can you tell us how she's doing? Is she gonna be alright?" he asked with an extremely impatient tone.

"Do you want me to give you the straight, honest answer?" she asked.

"Yes, please miss, just tell me something!" he begged of her. The young nurse then gulped and proceeded to wipe a single tear from her eye. It was clear that this was her first time having to deliver such heavy news to someone, let alone such a big family.

"We've been done everything we possibly can to help your daughter, especially given the severity of her injuries." She starting choking up as she continued speaking.

"It breaks my heart to have to tell you this, but I'm afraid Lynn doesn't have that much time left." She then wiped a single tear off her face.

The family was left in complete shock. Lynn Sr. responded, whilst beginning to choke up, "D-do you think we can get to see her a-and say goodbye?"

"Of course." The young nurse told him. "Follow me." Lynn Sr. and the rest of the family followed the nurse as they walked down the hallway towards Lynn's room.

Every member of the family had already begun reacting to the news. All the older siblings tried to contain themselves until they got to see her, sobbing quietly amongst each other. The younger siblings, however, couldn't hold back. Lana's face was soaked in tears. On top of losing her best friend, she was now about to lose her sister. She couldn't handle so much pressure at such a young age, it was all too much. Lola was more expressive with her emotions; she sobbed so loud that it might as well have caused an earthquake. Lisa was also loudly sobbing, and was crying so much in fact that her tears has stained parts of her clothes. Lily was far too young to comprehend what the doctor was saying, but all of them knew she would in some way figure it out.

When they got to Lynn's room, the doctor led them over to her. The entire family had their hearts shattered into a million pieces as soon as they saw her. She had a huge cut running down her left cheek, as well as multiple bruises and scratches. She was unconscious and her lower body was covered up. The family then all approached her bed.

"M-my beautiful little girl….." Lynn Sr. said, accepting the fact that he was unable to hold back tears. He placed his hand on top of hers.

Lucy then proceeded to go up to the edge of Lynn's bed. She put her hand on her arm as she was still crying.

"Lynn…please….please don't leave me…" she said with the pain in her voice becoming more and more noticeable.

"I love you…" She began weeping into her arm. Lincoln then came over next to Lucy and put his head in her shoulder before bursting into tears.

"Lucy…I don't…I…I don't want to lose her.." he said with his voice slightly muffled because of how much he was crying.

"I know Linc…" she patted his head.

Luna was the next to come up and say her goodbyes. She got down on her knees and took Lynn's hand, then gave it a kiss. She, like everyone else, was in tears and had makeup running down her face. She didn't even bother wiping it off. Her sobs continuously grew louder and louder.

"Sweet dreams, love." Her sobbing then quickly turned to bawling as she broke down onto the floor in tears. Lori came over and attempted to comfort her. She lifted her up off the floor and opened her arms. Luna embraced her sister's kind gesture and placed her head on her shoulder.

"It's ok sis…" she told Luna while patting her back. "Let it all out."

Lisa was next. She walked towards the edge of the bed and sat in the floor. She took a moment to truly process her feelings. She then took off her glasses and buried her eyes in her hands without hesitating to quickly drench them. No matter how smart Lisa may be, she is not an emotionless robot. She had shown that before, but here it was all the more evident. Meanwhile, Leni was standing over in the corner watching the young girl cry. She walked over to her, picked her up and held her in her arms, allowing her to continue crying. Lisa had never showed any emotion this strongly before. Leni was also crying herself, as of course the most vulnerable and kind hearted of the Loud children would be crying at this moment.

The remaining family members, Luan, Lola, Lana, Lily and Rita, all comforted each other. Lily had just started to cry after hearing all her other siblings do the same, and her mother held her in her arms attempting to comfort her. The twins were holding each other tight. "She can't be gone!" Lola said while still sobbing. Lana basically shouted in pain, "First Hops, now Lynn…why is this happening?" Luan went over next to Lucy and Lincoln and planted her head into the sheet near the end of the bed. She, along with everyone else, let it all out.

Everyone was completely broken. They continued to let out all their sadness, and by the time they had all said their goodbyes, their faces were all stained with tears. While they had calmed down and were now spending all the time they had left together as a family, they suddenly heard a loud, monotonous noise. They all glanced over at the heart rate monitor to find that it had gone completely flat. Lynn Sr. could tell that the family was beginning to cry again.

"It's ok kids….she's…." he was once again choking up. "She's not hurting anymore."

The nurse, who had left prior to the family entering the room the allow them private time with Lynn, then came back into the room and covered up Lynn's head with the blanket.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." the nurse told him.

"Thank you for doing the best you could, ma'am."

Nothing that would ever happen to the Loud family beyond this point would have nearly as hard hitting of an impact. Things will never be the same. Lynn Sr. and Rita have just lost a child, and will have to deal with the pain of knowing they will outlive her. Her siblings will have to go through life seeing one less face at every wedding, every graduation, every important moment in their lives will feel a little less so whole knowing there is someone who had her life taken far too early, who will never get to see what will happen to them in the years to come, and who will never get to achieve her own hopes and dreams. Lynn Loud may not be a name the whole world will remember, but it's definitely one that this family will never forget.

 _ **And that concludes this long overdue chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, it took me a bit to get this done because I was going through a bit of writers block and spending time with family and friends. To make sure I don't miss an update, I have already** **written** **chapter 8 in advance and will make sure that it is posted by this Friday, Saturday at the latest. So make sure to stay tuned until then, and as always, thanks for reading and see you soon. -Lucas**_


	8. Chapter 8 PRELUDE: Keeping Secrets

_**Just so you know, this is just a prelude to the next chapter, not the whole thing, which I have already written. The chapter itself will be up tomorrow, this is something to let you guys know what will be happening.**_

It has now been two weeks following the death of Lynn, and the Loud family hasn't been the same. The house hadn't been this calm since there were no kids in it. Lynn's funeral service was tomorrow, and of course they were all dreading it, most specifically Lincoln, Lisa, Luna and Lucy. They were the ones Lynn shared the most time with before her death, and in that time, the five of them felt they grew a little more closer to one another. On top of spending more time together and bonding more as siblings, they had told each other secrets they never would've imagined they would tell any other soul. Lynn feared one of her siblings would blab to Luan about what she did, Luna stayed awake at night wondering if her parents would ever find out about what happened with her and Sam, Lisa was too nervous to ever ask for potty training, and Lucy…well, she worried about a lot of things, as she kept many secrets. All of them, however, never would have expected to feel they'd be able to trust each other so well with secrets that were so personal. Lincoln and Lucy talked more about this on the night before the funeral, whilst Lincoln was in the process of talking to every member of the family to help them express their emotions better for what they had to go through the following morning. It would not be easy for any of them, and they all knew that. Though Lincoln was still trying his best to help them get through it, despite how much he was also hurting inside.

 _ **Again, sorry if some of you guys may not be too happy that I'm teasing you by posting this first. But to those of you who have stuck around with this story since the beginning and really like it, even after the huge turn it took tone wise, thank you. I really appreciate that there are people that enjoy my ideas, and as long as they do, I will continue to develop them. Thank you all and see you very soon. -Lucas**_


	9. Football

It was the night before Lynn's funeral, and Lincoln and Lucy were sitting together on Lucy's bed as Lincoln was trying to comfort her and try to let her know how to get through this all. Losing a loved one wasn't easy, and neither of them thought they would be strong enough to get through something like this.

Lincoln had been talking with Lucy for nearly an hour as he was telling her to try and stay strong and make it through the funeral. He made sure she knew that she could let all her feelings out, as after all she would be seeing her roommate's cold, lifeless corpse lying in front of her only to have it be lowered in the ground.

Lucy was crying into Lincoln's arm. "It's ok sis….just let it out…" he told her as he patted her back and let her weep. He then held her head up for a moment.

"Lucy…look at me. Just for a moment." She then tilted her head up towards Lincoln's eyes.

"I need you to try and stay strong, ok? I know this is hard, it's hard for everybody, but when the time comes, you can let everything out." He told her with a caring tone in his voice.

"It just….it just hurts…why her? Why…I don't get it….she was my roommate…my sister…my friend." She said to him, still lightly sobbing.

"I know…this hurts really bad for you. We all miss her…and this is really hard. But I know you can get through it. We all can. Stay strong, Luce. Please." He told her.

Lucy wiped her eyes from under her bangs and gave Lincoln a small grin. "I will Lincoln. Thank you. For being here for me through all this." She told him whilst tearing up again.

Lincoln held his arms out, and Lucy embraced him in a loving hug. "I'll always be here for you sis."

"I love you Lincoln…" Lucy told her brother, still hugging him.

"I love you too Lucy. I love you too." He said back while they continued to hug each other, before Lucy eventually broke out and prepared to say something.

"Hey bro?" Lucy asked. Lincoln had never heard Lucy call him that before. It was a bit odd.

"Yeah Luce? What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think you could…maybe sleep in my bed with me tonight? You know I'm alone in here now, and I want someone by my side to comfort me." Lucy asked him in a slightly quieter tone.

Lincoln grinned in a loving manner. "Sure sis. I'll sleep with you. I'd hate for you to be in here alone tonight." He told her. "It's getting pretty late, you think we should be heading to bed about now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm really tired, I need some sleep." Lucy said. Lucy then proceeded to put on her pajamas, and the two of them crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Lucy woke up and looked over at the clock to see it was 11 in the morning. She then rubbed her eyes, yawned, and lightly nudged Lincoln in an attempt to wake him up. After a few seconds, he started opening his eyes.

"Ahh…what time is it?" he asked with a tired voice.

"It's 11 in the morning. The funeral starts at 2, but Mom said we had to be there by 1:45." Lucy told him.

"Oh man…" Lincoln said in a dreadful tone. He then slowly got up out of bed and stretched, before going into his room to get ready to change into his suit.

Lucy then got up out of bed and started getting ready. After brushing her teeth and showering, she put on her black funeral dress she had owned for quite some time but never used until now.

Lincoln then walked back into Lucy's room dressed in a black suit with a dark red tie. "Does this look ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you look good." She said.

"Thanks. You look really nice too." Lincoln told her.

"Thanks Linc..." she told him while looking down at the floor. Lincoln then walked over to Lucy and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Luce…remember what we talked about last night." Lincoln told her.

"I know, Linc. I'm gonna try…but it's hard..." she told him while tilting her head up a bit.

"I know. Just know that I love you sis. And I always will." Lincoln opened his arms again and the two shared a hug. They knew they could get through this.

About an hour passed by, and the entire family was now dressed in proper funeral attire and everyone was ready, though quite obviously dreading, what was to come. The family all gathered in the living room by the door and after Lynn Sr. took a head count, they all gathered into the van and made their way to the funeral home.

While in the car, Lucy, Luna, Lincoln and Lisa were all sitting next to each other. They all thought amongst themselves about what was happening. They couldn't even begin to comprehend the fact they were all on there way to their sister's funeral, especially when she'd died so young. They each grieved in different ways, and they were easily affected the hardest since they and Lynn spent so much time together before she died. During the ride, nobody said anything. The van was dead silent. Seems they all chose to hold it until they finally weren't able to….

They then finally arrived at the funeral home. The van came to a stop and everyone proceeded to get out and walk inside to get seated. They still had 15 minutes until people started showing up, and none of them quite wanted to go up to the casket yet, which was open, so they all grieved together as a family. Lori and Leni had makeup running down their faces, Luna tried her hardest not to sob as loud as she played guitar, Luan had her ponytail out and was crying into her hair, Lincoln and Lucy, like the night before were grieving amongst each other, Lola and Lana held each other and wept, and even Lisa couldn't resist tearing up at the fact that she had lost a sibling. Since Lily was still extremely young and wouldn't be able to understand well what was happening, they decided to leave her with a babysitter at home. The parents were definitely the most heartbroken, as they had lost a child at a young age, which is never something a parent wants to go through.

It was now 2PM, and people started arriving. It wasn't long before the home was filled with relatives and close friends of the family and of course of Lynn. The funeral conductor then came up to the front of the room and prepared to begin the service.

He cleared his throat and then began to speak. "Good evening everyone. We are gathered here today to look upon the life, and untimely death, of Lynn Loud Junior."

The conductor spoke for about 10 minutes before giving the floor to the family. "I'm sure the family of Lynn would like to come up and say a few words about how much she meant to them." He said while looking in their direction.

"I do." Lincoln spoke up.

"Alright then, coming up to say a few words is Lynn's brother Lincoln." The conductor stepped down allowing Lincoln to take the stand.

Lincoln lightly sighed before beginning to speak while tears were starting to come out of his eyes after looking down at the casket. "Lynn was one of the greatest siblings I could've ever asked for. She meant the world to me, all my family does. She was so young, and she had so many hopes and dreams, and I'll never forget all the amazing moments we shared together. From playing football in the backyard to playing punchies in the van, and so much more, she always had a unique and playful personality. And even at times where I did get a little annoyed with her, I knew that if I didn't have her, things just wouldn't be the same…" Lincoln was starting to cry more. "And now that I don't….I know they just never will…" Lincoln took a brief moment to sob a bit before drying his eyes and continuing. "Even though she's gone, I still have all the memories she gave to me, all the times she helped me through tough spots, all the times she was an amazing sister, and she always will be, because she'll never really be gone. She'll always be with all of us, forever. In our memories, and in our hearts." He then couldn't hold it back and began sobbing out loud in front of everyone.

"Thank you, son. That was beautiful." the conductor told Lincoln. He then got off the stand and went back to sit with his family. The rest of them followed in talking about moments they shared with Lynn and just general mourning. Every member of the family except Lola and Lana, since they were fairly young and a bit nervous, got up and spoke. Leni had to have been the saddest, since she didn't actually say anything because as soon as she got up to the stand she starting bawling her eyes out. Lucy stayed strong as she and Lincoln talked about, even though, like Lincoln, she cried hard when she was finished talking. Luna ending her speech in a heartbreakingly poignant manner, "I find it hard to believe you're in heaven. I love you sis."

After all of them said a few words and shared some memories, they each went up to the casket to say their goodbyes. Seeing Lynn's once bright now lifeless body lay there in that casket was soul crushing. The most heartbreaking goodbye of all came from Lucy, who, while placing her hand on the casket, said, "Sweet dreams, dear Lynn. I'll see you soon again someday. I hope you're at peace now…" followed by an abundance of tears.

Following the family saying their goodbyes and sharing their memories, the rest of the people attending the service spoke with the Louds afterwards, before the private family burial. Almost all of them spoke about how they were sorry for Lynn's unfortunate death, with a few of Lynn's close friends even sharing some fond memories they had with her that actually brightened up the scenario a bit. The worst part of it all, however, was just about to begin.

The family walked over across from the church to the cemetery where Lynn was to be buried. Once Lynn's casket was closed, a few of the guests helped carry it out to the grave plot. The family were all standing right up next to the casket, preparing for the preacher to say a few words before lowering her into the ground. Most, if not all of the guests who attended brought flowers for decoration of the grave. The family had already brought some to place on the casket, as they did so. The preacher then arrived, and after saying a few words, Luna began singing "Amazing Grace" as Lynn's casket was being lowered down.

The family were all sobbing at this moment, even Luna could be heard tearing up while singing. They were crying on each others shoulders to help numb the pain of witnessing one of their very own get put in the ground. Just when the casket was nearly all the way in, Lucy completely lost it and went overboard in pain.

"NO! PLEASE GOD DON'T! DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs looking down at the casket. Luna stopped singing.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHY HER? TAKE ME! PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD, DON'T PUT HER DOWN THERE! PLEASE DEAR GOD!" She continued screaming over the edge as Lincoln and Lisa attempted to restrain her. She was now sobbing as loud as she possibly could as well as screaming in pain. She stepped back from the edge a bit and just got down on her knees and buried her head in her hands bawling more. The rest of the siblings went over to comfort her as the casket was fully lowered into the ground, and the dirt was beginning to be poured.

It took some time, but the dirt was finally fully poured and the casket was completely buried. Lynn was now gone forever, and the Loud House would no longer be complete. Just as the family was getting ready to get in the van and the leave after placing the flowers on the grave, Lucy remembered something she had told herself to do.

Lucy quickly grabbed a football that was lying in the floor of the van. "Mom! I need to go back out there for a sec..." she begged of her.

"Alright then, but don't be too long. If you want more to time with Lynn to grieve, we can bring you back here tomorrow." she told her in a calm tone of voice.

She then opened the door and walked with the football in hand back to Lynn's grave. Once she was there, she placed the football down in front of Lynn's tombstone, before leaning down on her knees, kissing her two fingers and then touching then to it.

"Love you sis. I'll be back soon." she said as she walked back to the van.

 _ **And that does it for this chapter, this was something to write. But I hope you all enjoyed it. The next 2 or 3 chapters (haven't decided yet) will be the final act of the story and the whole secret element in the title of the story will come back into play, so look out for that. As always, thanks for reading, and see you soon! -Lucas**_


	10. Cruelest Winter

Chapter 9: Cruelest Winter

The date is December 7th. One Month had passed since the Loud family had to say goodbye to Lynn, and the grieving process has been far from easy for them. No one was handling it well, but perhaps those who handled it the worst were Lincoln, Luna, Lucy and Lisa. They and Lynn had all been gathered together on the night of her death, and what originally seemed like a dreaded night without power and nothing to do ended up being a sibling bonding experience like no other they could have imagined, and one they would now certainly never forget. They never would've guessed some of the things they found out about each other. They had grown even closer than they had been in the past. It's been far from easy for them, as well as the rest of the family, to adjust to life without her, and even a month later they still weren't fully done with the grieving process.

"Rain...that's all there ever is..."

There was Lincoln, sitting outside on the doorsteps in the backyard, attempting to relax and get lost in his thoughts. The constant heavy rain that had been plaguing Royal Woods for the past two weeks was distracting him though. While he liked a good rainy day every now and then, having such an excess of them got tiring after a while, and he had grown sick of them, especially with the dark and murky nature they usually brought about. The rain was starting to irritate Lincoln to the point to where he just decided to go back up to his room, wondering why he even went outside in the first place. He continued there being alone with his thoughts, however, he wouldn't be alone for long. He had some things he needed to get off his chest, so he messaged Lisa, Lucy & Luna and told them to come to his room. It wasn't long after that he heard a knock at his door.

'"Hey Lincoln, what's up?" said Lucy with a concerned tone. She and Lisa sat next to Lincoln on his bed while Luna sat cross legged on the floor.

"Guys, you know how hard it's been dealing with Lynn being gone, on all of us, and it's been a month now. It's gotten me to…..think about some things." Lincoln told them.

"It hasn't been easy, not at all. It doesn't seem like it's been that long..." said Luna, speaking in her natural voice, which surprised her siblings.

"Yeah...I've been thinking a lot this past month...about those final few hours we spent with Lynn in the living room, telling each other secrets, and something has...really been irritating me." Lincoln said.

"What is it Lincoln?" said Lisa.

Lincoln took a deep breath and sighed. "Well...remember right before the rest of the family came home on that night, and I was about to tell you guys a secret of mine?"

They nodded.

"Well...I feel like it's time…..it's been eating at me for longer than I wanted it to. I didn't get to tell you guys then, but I'm going to now. You need to hear this, even if it may break me more….." he said lightly sobbing.

"It's okay Linc. Tell us. We're listening." Lisa said.

"Ok...well…...here it goes." Lincoln gulped.

"It all started around sometime in October. As you guys definitely know, life in a house like this is, more often than not, crazy. I'm so used to it most of the time, though, that I don't mind it. But there was this one night, where something in me just couldn't take it; I was under so much pressure, it was all too much. The chaos was weighing on me, and I just...snapped. I can still remember it….."

 _ **I would like to sincerely apologize to all of you who have been following and enjoying this story for so long for the EXTREMELY long wait for this chapter. As a way of showing my gratitude for how long you all have stuck around, I have decided to write all three of the last chapters of the story at once and upload them at the same time. So yeah, I guess that's about it and you can go on to the next chapter now -Lucas**_


	11. Lincoln's Secret

_**So, just a bit of background info for this chapter, this is continued directly from the last, where Lincoln says he can remember all the things he said to his sisters. This chapter takes place on the day in which the events of Lincoln's secret occurred.**_

"Why can't you all just learn that sometimes you need to get off my fucking ass and leave me the hell alone! You don't seem to realize how stressful a family this big can be!" Lincoln screamed furiously at his siblings.

"Lincoln, please, calm down! We don't mean to put stress on you. We're sorry!" Lori said.

"Oh shut up! Let me speak! For one second in this ear gratingly loud house, let my voice be heard!" He shouted at her.

"You know, when you're gonna go about doing whatever it is you do in this house in your free time, you should probably take into account, that, I dunno, you don't have to be so loud and crazy all the time! You have a bajillion pets, and a fucking baby sister for crying out loud! Do you not realize that if you're too careless, and too crazy, you could put them in danger perhaps?" He kept shouting. "You hardly ever seem to show care with what you do! Lisa's always doing her fuckin' weird ass shit studies and nuclear physics shit, Lynn's kicking a football around the hall not concerned about knocking shit over, Luna's guitar is always cranked so damn high I wouldn't be surprised if it could be heard from Canada, Luan's always putting those damn whoopie cushions and banana peels everywhere, shall I go on? It seems like you enjoy being spastic, uncontrolled wild fucking animals. Especially when you have a sole brother that has to deal with your shit on a daily basis. You don't realize how it makes me feel! I swear to-"

Lincoln suddenly paused his swell of aggression and rage and starting coming to terms which just exactly how he was behaving and going about how was feeling to his family. He was yelling at them, cursing at them and insulting them; he had become just what he was calling them out for. Loud, chaotic, uncontrolled, he couldn't continue having realized what he was doing, as a train of guilt hit him square in the heart at 500 miles an hour. He just stood there, speechless.

"Oh my god..." he said with a tone that was barely above a whisper. "What am I doing...what have I done..."

He then immediately fled his siblings presence and ran upstairs to his room. He then plopped himself onto his bed and began bawling his eyes out. He was ashamed and angered at himself for what he had just done. All the while, he was thinking to himself, why is he a part of this family? What did they do to deserve him? They care about him more than anyone else, and he just yelled at them and cursed at them and insulted them right in their faces. They can be a bit much sometimes, sure, but that's just how they are. What does he contribute to the family, he asks himself. Why do they need him? They would be better off without him.

It was with that thought, Lincoln got up from his bed and grabbed something from underneath it. It was something he had been holding close to him a lot lately, something that, in his mind, made him feel safer in case he ever got to his lowest point.

A gun.

He had acquired it from Lisa's room, as she always keeps a set of armor and weapons handy at her disposal in case of an emergency. With a tear in his eye, he cocked the gun, lay down on his bed, closed his eyes, and put it in his mouth. He laid there for a few seconds to really think about it before he was to put his finger on the trigger.

During that same time, Lynn of all people had gone upstairs to check on Lincoln. At first glance it would seem rather odd she would do this, given she had been so rudely insulted by Lincoln just minutes before, as well as her tomboyish nature wouldn't really make her seem like one to check up on her siblings out of the blue. But Lynn seemed to follow how Lincoln was processing what he said to his siblings as he was standing there dead silent downstairs. Either that, or she just heard him say "What have I done". Lynn also felt a bit as if she knew where Lincoln was coming from, as she herself, being the competitive type, was rather accustomed to fits of rage and anger, whether it be over her favorite basketball team losing, or one of her baseball teammates causing her team to fail. She was not perfect, nor was Lincoln or any of the siblings for that matter. She didn't like the fact that Lincoln insulted her, but she wasn't gonna think much of it for now.

Lynn approached Lincoln's door. "Hey, you in there?" She asked.

Lincoln ignored her, as he still had the gun in his mouth. He had not locked his door because he figured since he'd just acted like a total prick to his whole family, they would have no interest conversing with him. Well, perhaps it's a blessing he thought that way, because just as Lincoln was about to put his finger on the trigger, Lynn creaked door open slightly.

She peaked in and immediately noticed the gun in Lincoln's mouth. At that moment, she slammed the door open.

"LINCOLN! NO!" She yelled while smacking the gun out of his mouth and onto the ground. She then held his hands down on the bed so he wouldn't try to reach for it.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why? Just...why..." she said to him, still holding him down.

Lincoln's eyes began to become filled with tears. "I'm sorry...I'm such a disgrace…...to this family...to all of you…..."

Lynn looked at Lincoln with an empathetic expression. "Lincoln..." she said in a calm tone of voice, before proceeding to get up, grab the gun and tuck it away, and then close the door.

"No you're not." She said as she sat down next to Lincoln on the bed.

"I…..I just said all those...awful things to you…..to everyone...why would you deserve a brother like that?" Lincoln said while sobbing.

Lynn put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Lincoln...listen to me. Look at me."

Lincoln was looking down at the floor still sobbing. Lynn proceeded to lift his chin up and motion him to look at her. He did so.

"It's ok...I kinda understood where you were coming from during that rant. You were angry, frustrated, stressed, under a lot of pressure, I know how that feels. Believe me, with how competitive I am and how many sports I've played, I've gotten angry a lot, and I've had my fair share of fits of rage. I'm not gonna act like I'm the most pleasant person, I'm not. Sometimes, I kinda feel bad about myself because of it. And sometimes Linc, even I feel like I can't handle the pressure of a family this big and crazy too. But you wanna know why I still love it?"

Lincoln dried his tears a bit. "W...why?"

"Because…..our family, through both the good and bad, is something special. For as much chaos as we cause, for as much as we push each other around, at the end of each day, we still love and care for each other more than anything. And we know that even all the chaos that we cause is special, because someday, this house is gonna be empty. And it's best to make the most of it while we're still young and in the prime of our lives. We have a bond that'll never fade. And even though we've had our lower moments, we push through them to get to the better ones. Now, even though I do think some of the things you said down there were pretty mean and rude, you're just a kid. You're gonna make mistakes, and you learn from 'em. And I promise, things will always get better no matter how bad they may seem. I love you, Linc. And I don't want you to try killin' yourself all because of a little mistake you made."

Lincoln lay on the bed, his sister's words having silenced him. All he could do was reach towards her and give her a great big hug.

"I love you so much Lynn…..thank you…..I'm sorry about what I said…..I'm so glad I have a family that cares so much….." he said while sobbing lightly.

"It's ok, Lincoln. I love you too. Now, let's keep this between just you and me ok? I don't want Mom and Dad finding out you had a gun in here, let alone it was in your mouth."

"Ok."

Lynn hugged him one more time. "I'm gonna put this back. Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"Lisa's room." He told her.

"Alright, I'll just put it under her bed." She then opened the door and started to walk out.

"Wait, Lynn!" Lynn then stopped and looked back at him.

"Thanks. You're a great sister." He smiled at her.

"No problem bro." She said with a smile as she walked away and closed the door.


	12. Saved

_**This chapter begins with Lincoln wrapping up his secret and reflecting on it with his siblings.**_

"And...that's it." Lincoln said.

The siblings sat there looking at Lincoln in awe and shock.

"Lynn...saved my life. But I couldn't save hers…" Lincoln said, starting to get teary eyed once again. Lisa, Lucy and Luna all got closer to comfort him.

"I never would've known...Lincoln...I'm so sorry..." Lisa said to him.

"I'm so sorry, Lincy, I can't believe you came that close to ending it...and Lynn saved you from it. I feel so bad for you little bro..." Luna said while hugging him.

"And I thought it was hard for me losing Lynn, but if it weren't for her, you'd be dead. I'm so sorry." Lucy told him.

Lincoln sobbed into Luna's shoulder. The siblings all became silent for a good 5 minutes as they let Lincoln express his emotions. Lisa finally broke the silence.

"We're here for you, Linc. We'll always be here for you, no matter what." She said while hugging him. Lincoln then patted her head.

Luna wiped a tear from her eye and spoke up. "Even though it's been rough dealing with Lynn being gone, we've still got to be strong, and know that even though she might not be here anymore, she'll never truly leave. As cheesy as that may sound, it's really what it boils down to."

"I know I may act pretty dark and gloomy most of the time," Lucy chimed in, "but I really do care about you guys. I always have."

"We know, Lucy, we love you too." Lincoln told her.

"I love you guys..." Lincoln said as they all joined in to hug each other. As they were hugging, Lincoln suddenly got an idea.

"Hey guys?" He asked. They all looked up towards him.

"If you're free tomorrow...do you think...maybe you'd wanna go pay someone a visit?"

The next day, after getting out of school, Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy and Luna all met up together and walked down the block to go pay a visit to a certain someone. The four walked a few blocks before arriving at the cemetery. They walked into the gates past a few rows of graves before finally resting on a certain one.

Lynn.

They all sit down in front of her tombstone. It had the following inscription:

 **LYNN MARIE LOUD**

 **2004-2017**

 **BELOVED DAUGHTER, SISTER AND FRIEND**  
 **GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN**

"Hey there, sis." Lincoln says. "It's been a while."

"Yeah...it has." Lucy spoke up. "Things haven't been easy, but we've been trying to stay strong."

"We miss you a whole lot, bro." Luna said to the tombstone.

"Indeed. We've felt your absence greatly." Lisa spoke.

All the while the siblings were sitting there talking to Lynn's tombstone, the football that Lucy had placed in front of it shortly after her burial was still sitting in that same spot, completely untouched. That was, until Lucy picked it up.

Lucy didn't say anything, but instead tossed the ball in Lincoln's direction and he quickly caught it. The siblings were only a few inches between each other as Lincoln then tossed the ball to Luna, who tossed it over to Lisa. The four continued lightly tossing the ball amongst each other, until Lucy caught it, then looked at Lynn's tombstone with a slight grin and tear in her eye.

"I love you sis." She placed the ball back on her grave. Lucy then realized it was getting rather late.

"Well...I guess we'd better get home now." Lincoln said.

"Yeah...we have to go now sis. We'll come back really soon, though, we promise!" Lisa said to the tombstone as she and her siblings got up from the ground.

"Love you Lynn. Sleep tight." said Lincoln.

The four then proceeded to walk away from the grave back towards the gate and out onto the sidewalk, headed for home. They all held each other's hands while walking as the sun set in the distance.

 **THE END.**

 _ **Oh boy, this was definitely one hell of a story, wasn't it? Had it's ups and downs in terms of the writing process, but overall I still feel satisfied with the final product. Thank you to everyone who read the story from the beginning and enjoyed it or left a review, I really appreciate it. I'm sure I'll do another LH fanfic in the future, but whether or not it'll be in this same style I have yet to decide. With all that said, thank you very much for reading, it's 6 in the morning where I live and I got school so yeah. That's all for now! See you soon! - Lucas**_


End file.
